


Character Reference

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castle and Beckett were fanfiction characters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "out of character" for the "Squared" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.
> 
> This was originally intended to be a response to the "crack" prompt, but my muse had other plans for that ... the fic "Crackers Don't Matter."

Kate Beckett’s sprawled across one of the easy chairs in the tastefully decorated waiting room. She’s barefoot, wearing jeans with holes at the knees and the tee-shirt for a Death Metal band that nobody’s ever heard of. Her eyes are closed, and her head is gyrating in time to the music that can be heard leaking from her headphones, her pony tail whipping around in exuberant circles.

A popcorn ball, of all things, hits her square in the middle of the chest from an arc that started at the entrance to the room. In her scramble to respond she ends up in a tangled heap on the floor at the foot of the chair.

“I thought you weren’t working today.” Rick Castle tells her from the doorway. He’s dressed in sandals, shorts, and a screamingly loud Hawaiian shirt.

Beckett looks up at him while retaking the chair. “You know how it is. This girl is _almost_ done with her fic, and she just wants to rewrite two paragraphs she thinks are weak, and run it by her beta just one more time, and then I’m on stage."

“Is it any good?”

“It’s not bad, actually. I’m ice skating with my mother. Not the time before the murder, earlier. A sweet little slice-of-life fic, with just a hint of underlying angst. Mom should be here any minute, so she can play her role. No guest characters either, so it should go pretty smoothly.

“Have you seen Ryan and Esposito around?”

Beckett just smirks in response.

“ _Again_? People just can’t get enough of those two together, can they?”

“They can't complain – it's nothing compared to the number of fics that have us getting together.”

“I know, I know, have you _seen_ our schedule for tomorrow? Another chapter of that work-in-progress case file with the dead romance novelist, another first kiss in my loft, a drabble, two first chapters of fics where we just can’t admit that we’re attracted to each other, and another standalone smut piece by that guy that thinks that having sex is like sticking your dick in a pencil sharpener.”

“I really wish he’d hurry up and get laid.” Beckett starts munching on the popcorn ball. “Hey this is pretty good, where’d you get it?”

“Some of the Food Network RPF guys were having a popcorn ball fight in the cafeteria, so I grabbed a couple when I was having lunch with … some friends.”

“No meals in this fic, so I’ll head over there after it’s published. Hey, wait … you were on another date with that lizard chick from the _V_ fanfics, weren’t you?”

“She’s nice. Nothing at all like her character. She likes warm climates, though, so we were going to go visit one of the Hawaii Five-O sets that they’re not using. Why, what were your plans for today?”

Beckett’s silent, suddenly fascinated by the _National Geographic_ on the table.

“You were going to go watch the Jane Austen slash fics again, weren’t you?”

"They're so _pretty_..." Beckett sighs happily.

"Okay, have fun. Tell your mom hi when she gets here, and I'll see you at the next posting."


End file.
